The Courier and the Zero
by weasel AKA boundedsumo
Summary: "it's done" the Courier thought as the Monster of the East fell off her blade, thats what she thought when a portal apeared in front of the courier. swallowed by it she is sent to a world of magic and another war is about to unfold, can she and her new master win against this new evil? rated M, for blood, violence, swearing, and a couple adult scenes as well, CH. 5 being rewriten!
1. Authors notes

A/n: a new fan-fiction, WOOP! My second fan-fiction and hopefully it will be good. Some things I want to go over (and equipment) first before I start (Authors ramblings, what did you expect). I have to apologize in advance because this is going to be kinda long, Sorry! If you don't want to read this you can skip it but I would like if ya read the Third and the equipment, THANKS. First, this story will be a cross over of fallout New Vegas and The Familiar of zero.

Second, I will be taking a realistic tone for this story, violence, nobles violating commoners, swearing (a lot of swearing), adult scenes that show how corrupt nobles take advantage of commoners (it will not be for younger audiences (16 or younger)), and a lot of battles depicted in realism and violence (which is what war is), which means for people who don't like these things or they are of a younger audience I don't recommend reading this Fan-fiction.

Third (THE MOST IMPORTANT, READ PLEASE) I will also be deviating from the normal story line, so don't expect everything to be the same as the show or any other fan-fictions (well, maybe other fan-fictions but not many), I will have a lot of regular/nonviolent scenes to level out the brutality of the action/realism scenes (SO DON'T WORRY, I WILL NOT BE FOCUSED ON ONLY THOSE POINTS), and not a very important issue is who the main character (a girl By the way) will fall in love with, yes the main character is a Les (or Yuri character, depending on how you want to look at it), I'm thinking Siesta or another character but I'm not sure. Leave a review or PM me saying who you want the main character should hook up with, I might have a vote type, or I might just choose randomly.

FINALLY THE LAST THING! You might be wondering this but I'm going to keep the fallout NV non hardcore weight system on the pip-boy (ammo has no weight in over words). I'm going to tell you the equipment she will be carrying (I will be keeping the survival aspect though) and she will be mainly carrying energy weapons, because they are bad ass and the 'lasers make people go flamey' (reference from falling stars, if you have not read it then do, it's really good).

(side note, this equipment is based on my character, after I beat dead money I bought thousands of rounds of ammunition for the regular weapons I had (and for my energy weapons) because I was paranoid about running out of ammo (so she's going to have a lot of ammo). :P

Equipment:

handguns: Maria, Laser pistol, PEW PEW, 45. auto, Lances (or whatever his name was) 9mm sub-machine gun, and that orbital handgun (I forgot its name and yes she will be able to use it once before the satellite blows up).

Rifles: Hunting rifle with all mods, Anti-material Rifle (just because I can), the Multiplas rifle (yep), Q-35 Matter Modulator, laser rifle (with all three mods and a custom paint job), the AER12 Experimental laser rifle, a Gauss Rifle (again, just because), a BB gun, and a M1-grand (because I refuse to call it a battle rifle or This machine).

Two handed weapons: CZ57-AVENGER, Gatling Laser, And a Fat-Man (because the Esther is just to damn powerful, so it can only use regular mini-nukes, even though they are still to powerful).

Melee: Katana (don't know how to spell it) with all 'three mods', and a combat knife.

Thrown: 5 throwing knives.

Explosives: 10 grenades, 5 plasma grenades, 3 C4 with detonator, and 4 frag mines.

Aid: 50 Stimpacks, 4 buffout, 20 med-x (or Morphine), 5 rad-x, 20 Rad away, 5 weapon repair kits (which can be used more than once), and 2 anti venom.

Armor: Remnants Power armor, and NCR duster with a white shirt, loose camouflage skirt, and metal plate armored military boots.

Ammo: 550 9mm, 600 energy cells, 2000 Microfusion cells, 800 30-06 (because M1 grand's do not use .308 ammunition), 345 .308's, 4000 Electron Charge packs, 300 , 8000 5mm (for the CZ57), and 6 Mini-nukes.

Well that was long, those who read through the entire thing I solute and thank you for your patience.

Now time for credits and all that jazz.

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN THE FAMILIAR OF ZERO OR FALLOUT (except my character), ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS and all that stuff.

I want to also thank Dragonkingofthestars and his story of Anything Goes, this is what inspired me to start writing this new fan-fiction, thanks And keep up the good work!

Yes! Now I can start writing YAY!

one more thing, I did this so I don't have to do it every chapter, no one likes that.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I summoned a human?!

Louise awoke at the brake of dawn, smiling to her self she got dressed into her school uniform and left her room. Today was a very special day at the Tristain Academy of magic for her, since she was a second year at the academy she had to summon a familiar, a creature who who serve her and become her companion for life. Yes, today is the first day of spring, the summoning familiars day, Louise was confident in the spell to summon a familiar even though her magic success rate was almost nothing. Because every spell she tried to cast ended in an explosion she earned the nick name Louise the Zero, but today that would change, the Zero would become a full fledged Mage and preserve her Honor as a noble of the Vallière family.

The court yard was filled with the second year students along with Mr. Colbert, a Square class fire magic teacher at the Tristain Academy. Students were talking to themselves until Mr. Colbert spoke up, "the summoning of each of your familiars shall now commence, who will go first?" A few familiars were quite amazing, Tabitha, a quiet blue haired girl with glasses, summoned a small blue wind dragon,

Kirche, a Germania woman who belonged to the Von Zerbst family, summoned a fire Salamander.

Kirche looked at Louise and smiled a devious and taunting smile, "oh mister Colbert, I do believe that Louise the Zero has yet to summon a familiar." She said teasingly, Colbert looked at Louise and nodded for her to take her turn, the other students laughed at her and made jokes about how she'd just make another explosion. Ignoring them Louise flicked her wand and recited the incantation, "OH My servant who exists somewhere in the universe! Oh Divine, beautiful and powerful familiar spirit! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

The second years stood confused, not recognizing the chant, Kirche started to say something when a huge explosion knocked everyone backwards a couple of feet. Louise stood there, first in shock, then realization, she had failed again, tears forced themselves out as Louise slumped to the ground. Staring at the dust cloud caused by the explosion, Students stared in shock, the explosion was a lot worse than the other ones. One of the second years called out that they saw something in the dust, Louise, still crying softly looked up to try and see what the others saw, sure enough when the dust fully cleared a large human like creature was standing there.

She thought creature because of what looked like some kind of metal armor or skin surrounding it, the thing it self was black, standing almost six and a half feet, and a weird symbol was on the upper left of it's chest plate or whatever it was. The symbol had stars all the way around it, the most disturbing thing was the head, big tubes attached in its head went down into its body, Louise then saw what looked like eyes, big and yellow, like a predator in the moons light. It looked like nothing she had every seen before, the creature moved its head to her and she tried to move away, it just started to walk towards her, and when it got close enough it stopped and held out its hand. Louise looked at the hand then to its face in confusion, "I think it wants to help you help Louise" Colbert said cautiously, the creature then looked at Colbert and then something amazing happened, It spoke! "You...Understand that Language?"

it spoke curiously, Louise noticed that it sounded feminine and tried to regain her composure. She got up and spoke, "my name is Louise La Francois Le Blanc De La Vallière, who might you be?" the feminine creature looked at her for a few seconds, then reached for her left to to something that was attached to her arm and after a few seconds of doing something the head disappeared, leaving the face of a woman about 18 years old. All the second years stood still, shocked by what just happened, instead of a creature looking face they saw the face of a young girl, Louise studied her face, she had shoulder length, silver like hair, deep, piercing bright blue eyes, beautiful features of her face left Louise in awe.

Colbert then spoke up "Miss Vallière, you must complete the ritual!" Louise looked at the girl and then to her teacher, "but Sir, she's a human, I have never heard a human familiar before!" the students giggled at that, Kirche looked them both and in a mocking and condescending tone said "Will you kiss her already, we can't wait all day!" the other students started laughing at that. Louise ignored them and looked at the girl and sighed, "OK, listen you are now my familiar and I have to complete the ritual" "what's this about kissing?" the girl blushed a little and started looking nervous.

Louise ignored her and continued the ritual. "My name is Louise Francois Le Blanc de la Valliere, Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make it my familiar." she flicked her wand and pointed it at the girls forehead, then putting her hands on her cheeks Louise pushed up and kissed the girl lightly on the lips and quickly moved away. The girl stared in shock for a few seconds, then grabbed her left hand in pain as the ruins burned themselves on to her. She looked at Louise, screaming the girl fainted and fell to the ground, "the summoning ritual is complete, all second years may leave, Guiche can you stay, I may need help carrying Louise's Familiar to her room." "very well, it seems I have no choice" Guiche said in his usual tone, and they carried the girl to Louise's bed room.

A/N: PHEW, that felt good to get the first part done and out of the, for any one who read the first chapter, I thank you, and please review, I love peoples reviews, and also I like critics, tell me how it was, and what I can do to make it better, just keep it civil please, anything that is like those mean comments on you tube I usually get I don't like so please don't do that, thanks a lot and I hope you liked the first chapter because there's more where that came from!


	3. Chapter 2: the Familiars new name

A/n: I have forgotten to say a couple things from the introduction, first I will not be giving the Main character (name will be given this chapter) the Alien blaster for two reasons. First, (the most obvious) its an alien weapon, I know in the game you can use it but like I said I'm going for the realistic approach, yeah I know if you tinker around with it you can figure it out. But who can figure out how to reload it right after they pick it up? Second reason, is that I already have enough weapons on this character to supply a squadron of soldiers, and most already are energy weapons. I will also be mainly focusing on the Louise POV when the main character is with her, alone I'll focus on the character.

One other thing, I would really appreciate it if people reviewed the chapters and gave their honest opinion, it makes me happy even if the review is bugging me to fix something or to/how to do better in future writing. And my obviously boring Authors Rant is over, on to the next chapter

Chapter Two: The familiars new name

Girl POV

letting loose a moan, her eyes opened, absently she looked at her pip boy and went to the clothing section of her gear. It wasn't much but she at least had regular cloths, she got up and atomized the remnants armor and de-atomized her white t-shirt, Camouflage skirt, and boots onto herself, she left her duster in the pip boy for now. Done with changing she finally got a clear view of her surroundings, to her right there was a small round table in the left center of the room, beyond that in the corner was a door that opened inwards, in front of her across the room was a small desk with a large gold and silver framed mirror, to the left of that was a big wardrobe for what she guessed was clothing. To her left was the biggest bed she'd ever seen, beyond that to the far left corner from where she was held a large window.

She walked to the window and opened it, below her was what looked like a court yard, blocked by a large wall were...trees! She looked out in awe, there were actual living trees! Her excitement though, when she looked up she saw two moons, one big one and one smaller. Her smile faded as she realized that she was not on her planet from the little she taught her self. She backed away from the window and walked to the place she woke from and saw a pile of hay, she kinda understood, from the response of Louise fran- whatever, she was supposed to summon 'what ever that means' an animal of some sort. But she was not going to sleep on hay for as long as she was held here.

She looked around when the door opened and Louise walked in, she then closed it and turned, their eyes met and Louise walked to her dresser. The girl realized that Louise was taking off her clothes and turned quickly, "w-w-what are you doing!?" She stuttered as Louise's skirt fell to the floor, "getting changed for bed, why are you flustered?" "don't you have questions of why I don't have my armor on or explaining why I'm here!" she turned her head for a second and snapped it back quickly and blushed, but stopped and regained control of her emotions. "Yes, I do but I am to tired and wish to get to bed" Louise replied flatly, "but can't you at least change when I'm not here?" the girl asked cautiously "why? More importantly" "what?" she turned and Louise handed her the clothes she changed from.

"go clean these clothes for tomorrow" "why should I?" the girl asked sternly, Louise looked confused by this "because you are my familiar and your will do as I say, whether you used to be female or not." Louise said with anger hinging on her voice. That snapped, the girl understood now, familiar was just another word for slave, she had been a slave before, captured by Elijah, chained with a collar and forced to do something that he could not do alone.

Louise POV

Louise noticed her familiars change, first it was shy, and confused, now the look in her eye was of that of a trained killer, Louise backed up a step when the girl looked at her with those eyes, she suddenly rushed forward and and Louise at the end of a large knife. "now you listen and you listen good" the girl said in a deadly calm voice, all Louise could do was nod, "I will not be a slave again, this will be a partnership. If you want me to stay here you have to understand these things, if you put a collar of any sort on my I will kill you, I will be treated with respect, last" her eyes softened and she smiled, "I would like to have something better than that pile hay to sleep on, please" the knife retracted from Louise's throat and disappeared, the girl let her go and walked quietly to the door. "W-w-where are you going?" Louise sputtered out, the girl looked at her "I want to sleep under the stars tonight" she smiled slightly and left. Louise realized she was holding her breath and let it out slowly.

Girl POV

she walked around endlessly and it seemed the halls went forever. After what seemed like hours she found what looked like the main hall, she kept wandering until she heard a voice calling her from somewhere. The girl looked around and spotted the source, a blond haired man with a girl by his side blushing and giggling. The girl walked over to him cautiously, "no need to fear, I'm the one who carried you to Louise's room" he said smiling "thank you" "oh, no need to thank me, but where are my manors, I am Guiche de Grammont, and you, my lady" "I don't remember my name." she replied straightly "oh, I'm sorry my dear, well why are you wearing commoners cloths if you are a noble?" Guiche asked, confused she ignored it, said good bye and walked out into the night.

Already she didn't like that guy, he sounded like a player, didn't care which women he was with as long as they were pretty. She smirked and laughed to her self, she walked to the tree in the court yard, de-atomized her duster and sleeping bag, usually she would just sleep in her underwear because one, she didn't wear bras because her chest was almost flat, it wasn't cutting board flat, but not decently large either. Second it was hot in the Mojave, really bloody hot, so she had to be practically naked when she slept. But here it was cold, not really cold, but cold none the less, laying down on her sleeping bag she looked up at the two mooned sky, thinking about her new life, she quickly fell asleep.

Louise POV

Louise woke up around her usual time, did her usual things to get ready for school, she looked around for her familiar, then she remembered that her familiar left the room to sleep outside. Louise left the room shortly after and went to find her familiar and head to breakfast, looking around for a few minutes she sighed, she couldn't find her familiar anywhere. Defeated she went to breakfast without her familiar. Today was a holiday so the second year students can get to know their familiars, Kirche spotted her and laughed "Well, well, hello Zero. Did your familiar run off on you before you could leash it!" she called out laughing as Louise walked past "shut it you Germanian Whore!" Louise snapped at Kirche, but the big chested Germanian took it as a sign to keep taunting. "So touchy, what, are you upset your first kiss was with a woman?" Kirche replied, Louise walked away from Kirche fuming, she walked to the school library.

Siesta POV (I will be doing other characters POV's sometimes, just to shake things up a little)

Siesta was walking with a laundry basket filled with the Nobles clothes to be washed when she noticed something unusual by the ancient tree. Upon closer examination, she found a girl, sleeping soundly, Siesta then noticed her features. "She's beautiful" she said to no one particular as she got closer to the sleeping girl. Suddenly the girls eyes popped open, Siesta dropped the basket and gave a surprised squeal as the girl ran up to her, swung behind and had a long curved blade against her throat.

"Please, don't hurt me!" she cried as the blade went deeper into her skip and drew blood, it stopped and then slowly crept away from her bleeding neck. As she dropped to the ground weeping silently the girl went in front of her and knelt down, "I'm sorry, I thought that something was trying to sneak up on me." she then pulled out a tube looking object with a needle attached. The girl took siesta's arm and pulled the sleeve of her maids outfit "what are you doing?" Siesta asked nervously "I'm giving you something called a Stimpack, it's a type of medicinal object that increases the bodies healing, and it makes it twice as fast" the girl said as she stuck the needle into Siesta's arm and pushed the prong down, injecting the fluid into her. She then felt her neck and knew that the girl was telling the truth, a scab was already forming in the shallow cut.

They ended up talking for a few minutes, before Siesta left "whats your name?" "don't remember." The girl replied, Siesta looked at her for a minute as said "can I give you a new name?" the girl looked up at Siesta and nodded. She thought for a few minutes and then asked "what about Ren Silver, its an odd name but I think it fit you" "Thank you Siesta." Ren smiled at the name and walked to the tables where the second years were.


	4. Chapter 3: the duel

A/N: yes! Finally I'm at the duel part, I thought I was going to keep it out but It would be to out of place so yeah, here it is, the duel. On an some what related note I was thinking of bringing an well known enemy from fallout NV, but I'm still debating that. Review and tell me what you think I should do.

P.S. I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW SO REVIEW!

Chapter 3: The Duel of the Century

Ren POV

she wandered through the students quietly and eves dropped on their conversations, most were uneventful. Ren looked at the familiars and noticed a floating eye thing that wandered over to her, it's 'master' called it a bugbear or something like that, a minute later a tan haired girl walked in front of her. "Aren't you Louise's familiar?" she asked in a tone Ren really didn't like but answered her, "yes" Ren looked down and saw a flaming reptilian like creature and her eyes widened. The woman she heard had the name of Kirche seemed to notice and smirked "what, you've never seen a Salamander before" Ren shook her head and then Kirche giggled, said something but Ren wasn't paying attention and walked away.

Ren then noticed the blonde guy from last night, Guiche she thought his name was, and saw another girl sitting next to him. Ren walked over close enough to hear but not to be noticed, "Montmorency, I was with Verdandi, my familiar all night" he said in a surprised tone. "All night? Well just make sure you don't have it around me when were together, OK? And on the topic of dating I heard rumors that you are seeing a first year..." Ren's mind snapped to attention "what Nonsense is this I have no sight other-" "other than you? Is that how it goes" Ren cut him off and smiled to the two. "I have no idea what you are talk-" Guiche stopped mid sentence and realized what she was going to do, Ren smiled and looked around. She spotted the girl from last knight with the basket in her arms, Ren looked at Montmorency, "do first years wear brown capes? If so then look that way" Montmorency looked to where Ren was pointing and then called the first year over. The next few minutes were two upset girls, a blabbering Guiche, a couple of slaps to the face, the first year ran away crying her eyes out and the other one slapped Guiche again and stormed off. Ren laughed and the other students joined her, Guiche then stood at pointed a finger at Ren, "how dare you, I order you to apologize for Insulting my honor as a noble and for making those to girls cry!" "I didn't make the first year cry, and the last one was completely livid with you!" Ren managed to get through her laughing fit and the other students laughed even harder. Guiche growled under his breath and pointed his wand at Ren "I, Guiche de Grammont, Hear by challenge you to a duel!" Ren stopped laughing and looked at him, understanding what this meant she her lips twitched into a part smile that looked like poison, and her voice sounded like a murderer that had just killed an entire family and loved it, "You better stop and think about what you're saying." Guiche started to get nervous and then regained his footing "Meet me in the center Square in 5 minutes" with that he started walking quickly to the square. 'this will keep him in his place' Ren thought as she was guided by the students who wanted to see how the duel would end.

Louise POV

Louise was looking through the book of magic for almost an hour and she was getting tired of it, closing the book she got up and left the library. Walking down the halls she noticed a maid running towards her, when the maid stopped and was caching her breath when she finally talked. "Mistress Louise, come quick! Your familiar has just got her self into a duel with Guiche!" she spurted out, Louise stared in shock, then anger took over and she started walking fast with the maid leading, 'what was she thinking!' Louise thought as they rushed to the main square.

Osmond POV

he was looking at his most trust worthy teachers in the Academy. Jean Colbert had just come to his office to speak about Mrs. Vallière's new familiar. "do you think she could be the legendary Gandálfr?" Osmond asked curiously, Jean shook his head "I'm afraid I do not know at this time, I've looked and I can't find the ruins, the only place I haven't checked yet is her left hand and its covered by what looks to be some kind of glove, so we can't know for certain if she is Gandálfr." "pitty" Osmond said more to him self as his rat familiar jumped up to his palm, he lifted it up to his ear and whipered. "ah, white panties today? I believe that she would look better in laced don't you think?" he said to the rodent, his assistant unfortunatly heard this. She blushed furiously and slamed her legs shut, before Osmond could resume his conversation with Colbert a book planted itself in his head, but before she could rant he hushed her and looked out the window. "seems our new familiar is getting into a duel with one of the students" he stated obviously, with that Colbert and his assistant walked to the window and looked out. "shouldn't we stop it?" colbert asked, Osmond shook his head "lets wait and see how the new familiar can hold her own against a student."

Ren POV

Ren stood in front of Guiche, who was standing like a stuck up brat, "this is your last chance to forfeit the duel and apologize." he said smuggly and raised a rose 'I think thats his wand' Ren thought and smiled to herself. "what are you smiling about you filfthy Plebian, If you just surrender I won't have to damage that beautiful face of yours." that did it, Ren had enough of the snotty brat and was about to attack when Louise burst through the Crowd, " Guiche stop!" she cried as she stopped in front of him, "why should I, if the plebian wants to be hurt then let her." Guiche replied in a taunting voice, with that Louise turned to Ren and marched up to her. "apologize to Guiche right now, familiar!" she basically screamed, "No, he derserves to be beat down" Ren replied flatly with a dangerous oura. Louise noticed that she was serious and backed away. "since I am a Earth Mage, you'll be fighting with my Golems" he released a flower petal and when it hit the ground light shot up and a brass creature appeared. Ren atomized her clothes and de-atomized her Remants power armor and Pewpew as the Brass golem shot forward and stabed at her. When the spear made contact with the armor, Louise and some of the other students gasped as if they expected it to go through her. Instead the spear bounced off harmlessly, then something happened that they didn't expect, Ren raised Pewpew and fired.

The laser hit the gollom with such impact that it flew a couple of feat before it desintegrated from the reaction of the laser, brass ashes blew with the wind as the students stared in shock, wondering what had hapened. Guiche stared for a few seconds and sent out four more golems, Ren turned to the first one and shot it in the body, the gollom didn't desintegrate like the last one but there was a gaping hole and it fell. Ren quickly atomized Pewpew and de-atomized her Q-35 Matter modulator and went into VATS, outside of VATS everyone thought that Ren was moving with imposible reflexes and fired at all three remaining golems. Two were just blasted with the plasma, the third when hit turned into a pile of plasma-brass goo. Guiche had no time to react as Ren was already on him, she kicked him on his ass and pointed the glowing green end of the rifle in his face. "Yield or turn into that puppet over there" whimpering, Guiche got to his knees, "I yield-" "now you apologize you little shit" Ren hissed through her teeth. "I apologize, to The Fam-" "my name is Ren Silver, given to me by Siesta, and if you are wondering if I am a Noble don't waste your breath." she waited in till everyone was listening, she even saw Siesta in the crowd and smiled slightly, "I am not a noble, what I did is not magic. It is called technology and I frankly don't give a rats ass with you think I'm a noble, I hate nobles and their stuck up attitudes. I'm a Commoner, and thats just the way I like it, take Guiche here and learn from his example, you fuck with me or Siesta I will kick your face into the dirt!" Ren then looked down to Guiche and jestured for him to finish, "I, Guiche de Grammont, apologize to Ren silver." Ren smiled and walked towards Siesta, once in front of her, "hows that for a commoner?"


	5. Chapter 4: assualt on the Mott estate

A/n: I have to be honest and say that this is amazing, I didn't expect 476 views, 3 follows and 2 favorites before the first week, WOOT I'M SO HAPPY!

I have also found a way for Ren to keep her weapons because a mistake Lostmagic564 pointed out, I thank you for that. This is why I want you guys (and gals) to review, point out little things, I really appreciate it. Also when you see this = +17, that means there is some material some is deemed inappropriate for younger audiences, if you don't want to read it then skip until you see = XXXDONEXXX

I will also try to update on a regular basis, but don't expect it to be orderly or any thing like that

also one more thing, I have to be honest, but I have been just writing immediately after I think, I'm going to try to slow down and think before I right so you guys (My readers) can enjoy the littlest details of the story, and I'll try to make the chapters longer but I don't know how that will turn out.

This chapter is also going to be personal so expect a certain nobles about to get his ass kicked hard.

And with out further interruption.

P.S. I will be focusing on Ren's POV for this chapter, so ya won't get confused

Chapter 4: Assault on Count Motts Estate

Ren POV

It was about 8:00 at night according to her pip boy, she looked to a defeated Louise. They had a heated debate 'understatement' concerning her weapons, according to Louise, Ren's belongings were also hers and therefor should be handed over. Ren then Gave her three options, try to take her weapons, and Ren would leave, punish her and she would leave, or Louise would have to get the weapons out her self off of Ren's dead hands. Not wanting to have her familiar leave or be killed she sat down defeated. Before that Ren had also established that if she didn't want her to leave she would treat her with respect and like a human being. The two reasons Louise agreed to that, first she didn't want her to leave, second Ren would also do the normal things, like Laundry and things like that, only she would be allowed to make her own decisions, and Louise had to ask to have those things done.

With their new partnership and property dispute fixed and established. Ren atomized her cloths Except for he T-shirt and panties, then laid down on her bed that was brought up by a servant. Two hours after Louise was asleep Ren looked over her pip boy, 'a new world' she said to her self and it hadn't really sunk in in till now. She fell beck onto the mattress and fell asleep.

Louise POV dream (A/n: this is one of those things I decided to keep in from other fan-fics, well you need to learn about Ren's past some how right?)

She woke up in a strange place, it looked like a commoners shack Louise found she could not move but the body she was in moved by it self. Straining she noticed an older man, probably in his late 60's, "hold on now, take it easy, you've been out cold a couple of days now." All Louise could do was watch as her mouth moved. A familiar voice spoke, after a minute she realized it was her Familiar, then her vision blurred and she was outside.

Ren POV

"Louise, wake up... Hey, LOUISE!" Ren yelled and Louise shot up from her bed, "what! Oh good morning fam-" "it's Ren remember" she cut Louise off, "good morning Ren. Oh yes, today we are going to town to get you a sword" "why?" Ren asked curiously. Louise got out of bed and started to change, "EEECK, god damn woman can you do that when I'm not here!" Ren squealed and turned around faster than a death claw. "again with this? We're both girls so there shouldn't be a problem" "actually there lies [are these spelled the same] the problem, shit, I was hoping to keep this a secret but now I'm going to have to tell you." "tell me what?" Louise asked finally finished dressing, Ren looked at her blushed and basically yelled it "I'm a Lesbian!" Louise looked at her confused, Ren noticed and blushed harder "Oh dear god, you don't know what that means do you?" Louise shook her head "'sigh' It means that I like girls..." Louise still looked confused. "...great, you know girls like boys and girls and so on and so forth" Louise nodded and her eyes started to widen indicating she was starting to under stand. "I like girls that way, if their pretty enough it turns me on, if you know what I mean" Ren put her hand to her head and sighed. "S-s-so you mean to say Th-that you are attracted to women emotionally a-a-and sexually?!" Louise said with a shocked look on her face "pretty much" Ren confirmed, looking away she DE-atomized and put on her skirt, duster, and Boots. Louise regained her composure "well your still my Familiar, and it doesn't matter if you like girls, although I guess you'll have to leave the room when I change." Ren nodded, managed to stopped blushing, and walked with Louise to the stables.

As Louise approached with the Horses 'at least she heard they were called that' Ren thought, "do you know how to ride a horse?" She asked and Ren shook her head, "no, and I doubt the animal could carry me" "why?" Louise asked confused, "i told you about my pip boy, how I can atomize objects and store them in my body, well when I do, the weight of the object doesn't go away. So with all of the equipment I have I weigh at least three hundred plus pounds." Louise looked at her in shock "so the horse will just break its back if it tries to carry me" Ren added. Louise took one of the horses back, when she returned, the both of them set off to the town, after an hour of walking Louise looked down to Ren who was hot so she took off he duster and asked, "won't you get Blisters?" "huh, oh not any more really, I've been walking for most of my life so my feet are 'sturdy' and more resistant." "must have been harsh having to travel from place to place..." Louise said distantly, "well my world (during they're little argument Ren told Louise a little about where she came from) is a harsh place, all kinds of creatures that want to eat you for they're next meal, so you have to stay on the move and always looking out for people who will also kill you just for laughs and kicks." Louise was about to ask something else when the horse reared, dropping Louise and running away in complete fear. Ren caught her and gently put her down, "why'd he do that?!" Louise half asked, half ordered, Ren was just about to reply when they both heard a roar of an animal Ren dreaded to hear ever again. "no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!" Ren cried as the 8 foot tall, tan skinned creature with horns sticking forward out of its head, long and powerful arms with hands that had two feet long talon-like claws, and an elongated snout with a mouth full of teeth that made a combat knife look like it could only cut butter.

Ren stared in complete and udder shock as the Death claw looked at them, She then got in front of Louise as it let out a feint growling from between its teeth. Ren atomized her clothes and DE-atomized her Remnants Power armor and her Gauss Rifle, "W-w-what is that thing!" Louise cried as she tried to scoot away from the Death Claw, but it slowly walked forward and started a threat display and Ren heard a growling voice come from it "You, you smell Death Clawww, Know where we arrrre?" Louise's eyes widened. "I-i-it can talk!" Louise got up and grabbed Ren's arm and stayed behind her, "yes, they may not look it but Death Claws are one of the smartest creatures from my world, I've seen some talk before, very territorial and aggressive creatures, and rarely let anything that might be food pass them by." Louise gasped at this and started whimpering "their c-c-called Death Claws?" The Death claw in front of them straightened and spoke again "Not Frrom thisss World?" It gave a questioning look to Ren, she nodded in return "yes, I am not from this world, you and I are from the same world. Why do you not attack?" the Death Claw shook its head and loosened it posture, "Wantsss to lleeve, Humaans might knowsss how" "you want to go back to the wastes?" "yesss, huunting for dayss, not like Cavess in hill, to open ands green, you human, you know wayss back?" 'The Death claw almost sounded desperate' Ren thought and cautiously approached the creature. "No, I don't, but I am looking for a way to" Ren answered its Question, the Death Claw walked to her and its face was now in front of hers, OK, this was just stupid! How could she let her guard down in front of a Death Claw of all things! Ren thought angrily to her self.

The Death Claw then said something that Ren wasn't expecting it to say, "Canss help you?" Ren and Louise looked at the Death Claw in Surprise. "What does it want" Louise asked shakily and Ren replied as calmly as she could, "it wants to help me find a way back home" was all Ren could say as the Death claw pulled back, taking the blood stained teeth and sour breath with it. "WHAT! Are you serious! How do we know its telling the truth!" Louise cried and Ren silenced her, "no, Death Claws aren't stupid, In a situation like this they don't just start killing, they think, and find a way to gain an advantage, this one obviously thinks that I'm its best course to escape this world, it won't compromise it by killing you or any one I know" "Ssmart for a human" the Death Claw stated after Ren finished explaining to Louise about its Predicament. "OK, I-I trust you since you know what your doing" Louise finally admitted still behind Ren. Ren atomized her armor and DE-atomized her regular clothes, "I think you can help in some ways, just don't start a panic." Ren saw the Death Claw show its teeth and Louise yelped in fright, then she realized, "Its trying to smile Louise so calm down" "that's a smile?" Louise frowned and let it go.

At the town the Death Claw went back into the forest to wait for them as to stay hidden from the people. Louise and Ren walked for about an hour before they found a weapons shop, the bell tinkled as they entered and the store Owner greeted them. "I'm looking for a weapon for my familiar, something easy to swing and for a woman" the owner nodded and looked at Ren. He turned and started looking for a sword for her, "HEY!" a voice shouted and Louise and Ren jumped in surprise and looked for the source, Ren found a sword and took it out of a barrel in the back corner by the door. The sword was rusted, but well balanced and it was almost as long as long as her Katana. "well, hello cutie, how ya doing today?" Ren's eyes widened and looked at Louise then to the shop owner, then smiled "i like it, how much?" "100 gold he said right off the bat, Ren thought he was just trying to get rid of the sword. "Well? Pay the man Louise, I don't know what you use for currency around here" Louise started to argue but Ren shot a look at her and she payed the one hundred stamped gold. As they left the town the Death Claw found them and they started back to the academy.

"What's yer' name Partner?" the Sword asked, Ren looked at it, "Ren Silver, yours?" "Derflinger, boy did I get some partner, its been at least 200 years since my last female partner" Derf chirped happily. Ren DE-atomized her Katana, "maybe you two should get to know each other?" Ren smiled, "HOOWEE, Some Sword ya got there Partner!" Derf said and Louise looked at the Katana, "you already had a sword? Why didn't you say anything?!" "slipped my mind until now" Ren replied, Louise humphed and looked ahead, she had to walk with Ren on account of the horse gone because of the Death Claw scare. A couple hours later they arrived at the academy, the Death Claw, knowing this was a place where humans went, turned and went into the forest. Ren left Louise and went to look for Siesta, "what are ya looking for Partner?" Derf asked, "I'm looking for a maid, want to show you to her" "why?" "I explain later" Ren kept looking for her, already academy was dark with the setting sun. Ren spotted a maid and asked where Siesta was, "you don't know?" the maid was surprised and Ren didn't know why, "what, don't know what?!" Ren grabbed her be the shoulders, she yelped and looked into Ren's eyes. "S-she was taken, b-by Count Mott, he came to inform the principal of something, then requested her by name, she left this morning" the maid answered shakily, Ren let her go and apologized. Ren stood there for a second and asked Derf what he knew about it, "when a Noble asks for a commoner by name a almost always means he wants her to be his mistress-" "WHAT!" Ren yelled in surprise "OH, now that pisses me off, you weren't there but at the end of my duel with Guiche I told everyone that if any one fucks with me or Siesta I'll kick their face into the dirt" "ouch, harsh partner, I can probably guess what your gonna do now" "damn right!" Ren walked up to a staff member and asked where Counts Motts house was from here, she pointed when she saw the fire in Ren's eyes.

+17 Sexual Content: VIEWER DISCREATION HIGHLY ADVISED

Siesta POV

"how are you adjusting to the new environment, Siesta my dear" Mott asked as he looked straight at Siesta. "well sir, very well-" "good to hear" Mott stood up and walked behind her, she gasped as he whispered in her ear "you know I didn't call you hear just to be a servant, I already have enough of those" all Siesta could do was close her eyes and try to not notice what he was say- Siesta gasped again as her Blouse's buttons were undone. Her breathing quickened as he stopped and pulled her top uniform down around her waist, exposing her breasts. A tear rolled down her cheek as he pulled her skirt down, it fell to her ankles, she was paralyzed as his hand pulled her under wear down around her knees, which started shaking as his right hand fondled her right breast and his left moved between her legs. when his fingers pushed into her all she could think was "Someone, please save me!"

XXXDONEXXX (Don't worry, this is the only sexual scene for a while, until the love scene... COUGH COUGH!)

Ren POV

"what are ya gonna do Partner? That place is very defended, I don't think going in there fighting would work..." "HA, the Legates camp was more heavily fortified than this and I got in with out a scratch" "what about that big scar on your stomach partner?" Ren looked at the sword on her waist, "that's not from the camp...its, from something else..." Ren replied. Derf heard the despair in her voice and thought it best not to continue that particular conversation. "Fortunately I have a couple stealth boys in here (I forgot to add that)" "stealth boys?" Derf asked, "they're like my Pip boy, only smaller and they make me invisible" "cool, nice partner." Ren DE-atomized a Stealth boy and equipped it, it enveloped her with a shimmering cloak and turned invisible, then she proceeded to knock out all of the Guards.

Siesta POV

she cried softly as Mott fondled her, it felt like it was going to go one forever. Then She heard a thump and a second later the door opened. "what, who is it! Can't you see that I'm busy!" Mott yelled, then a shimmer came in front of them and it left, revealing... Ren! Siesta looked at Ren, "please, don't look at me" was all she could whisper but honestly she didn't care, Ren was here and she was saved. Siesta saw her face, and it was different, contorted in a dead calmness, Siesta thought she would be mad, but some how that wouldn't compare to her calm face right now, it was terrifying. She guessed Mott noticed to because his hands left her body and moved towards his staff opposite the door.

Ren POV

Ren looked at the fat bastard for a few seconds before speaking, "you have defiled one under my protection, for that you will pay" Ren hissed Mott shuffled nervously. "Guards!" he cried but no one came, Ren smiled calmly and added, "oh, sorry, your guards are taking naps, so are your servants" "H-how dare you! Do you have any idea how I am! I am a messenger of the crown! You have no right dictating what I do!" Ren's brow twitched and she ran with unreal speed, uppercutting Mott in the chin, he staggered back and felt his mouth, four teeth were shattered, and blood gushed out of his mouth. Ren took the opportunity to fist him in the gut, causing him to bend and vomit, she then kneed him in the balls, took the back of his head in his fist, and with her fist and leg she made him do a flip onto his back. Laying in his own blood and vomit, Ren took the heel of her boot and swung down, effectively crushing his nose. Ren would have done more but she looked at Siesta and she was frozen, Ren walked to her and she flinched for a second and started crying, full on crying too, She jumped onto Ren so hard that Ren staggered back a step, after a few seconds, Ren returned the hug. When they parted Ren looked down for a second and noticed that Siesta was practically naked, her eyes snapped back up and she gestured down, Siesta looked down and blushed. Siesta finally got her clothes back on and Ren asked her to Write a letter detailing the illegal acts Mott was doing, Ren had heard from Derf that doing what he did was a serious crime. Ren noticed that one of the guards acted differently so she had her suspicions. Siesta finished the letter and they left, a few minute after exiting Motts Estate Siesta Looked at her, "thank you so much" she said and began to cry again, only this time of happiness Ren took her hand and they kept walking, to Siesta just holding her hand was enough.

A/N: HOLY CRAP THAT WAS LONG! any ways what was your reaction to the death claw, HEHEHEHE, bet ya didn't see that one coming did ya. And in my defense in fallout 1 and 2 Death claws could indeed talk and they were very smart. They should have kept that in 3 and NV, but oh well. And I LOVED doing that to Mott, he was a prick and needed to be beat down to a pulp, heh, you don't get to survive the wasteland by being soft, or playing by the rules others set down. Also, again I will not (hopefully) be doing another sexual scene like this except with Ren and who ever I decide her to be with in the end, still waiting for your opinion on who it should be.

P.S. Thanks for reading and until the next chapter of The Courier and the Familiar, SEE YA!


	6. NOTES ONLY

DAMN WRITERS BLOCK!

but don't worry, I'll have the next chapter out very soon, hopefully today or tomorrow at the earliest, on a side note I think I will choose who Ren will hook up with, mainly because no one left any reviews on who they wanted, not telling, but it's not going to be the princess! Oh and I have created a poll for which weapon Ren will use in the fight in the next chapter

NOTE: the polls will only be open for a short period!


	7. Chapter 5 REDONE!

A/N: FINALLY UPDATED (Its been changed after the part where the girls wake up and there's a new paragraph style, SO READ ON MY FAITHFUL READERS! YOU CAN SKIP THE AN BECAUSE ITS GENERALLY THE SAME.))

I'm BACK! I'm sorry but I needed to think of what to to for this chapter and then I got writers block and couldn't think of anything (see CH 6 for details), so here we go, a new chapter for you guys!

Oh and Ren kinda has a dual personality for those who haven't noticed, on one side, she's like a regular person, lesbian, but she's still a regular person. but when she's attacked, her friends are threatened, she's irritated, or just plain pissed off, her other personality comes out (evident during the Guiche duel), she turns into a cold hearted and ruthless bitch (sorry for using that) that likes to take advantage of everything, and she's also very, very mean to her enemies, and to her friends or companions (not intentionally of course). Something I should go over is that this will be a short chapter, consider this to be a two part ch. For the familiar contest and Foque episode (I'm just gonna keep with this way of spelling her name because I'm to lazy to look it up). And if you notice the characters not acting the way they should (except Ren), that's to be expected because as I have said before, I AM NOT GOING TO COPY THE ANIME IN EVERY ASPECT! Things will change because this is a fan-fiction, if you don't like it I'm not forcing you to read this, but I would like it if people did read this, it makes it worth writing, and I am really happy that I got over a thousand views

P.S. Sorry for this being so late...

P.S.S. Also Ren won't be using all of her weapons unless I decide there's a need for them.

Chapter 5: The Enemy that shouldn't be (Familiar contest Pt. 1)

Louise POV

Ren sat on her mattress in front of Louise, she had tried to get Ren to tell her why she was gone for so long. Ren wouldn't tell her and after another heated debate where Louise was the one heated (anger, not...you know), she reluctantly let it go and they both went to bed. Next morning, "what?" Ren asked confused as Louise walked in a hurried circle "you heard me! You have to think of an act for the Familiar contest, the princess will be watching and I don't want you embarrassing me!" Louise practically yelled at Ren.

"OK, OK! I-I'll think of something" Ren replied, Louise watched her leave her room so she could get dressed, 'how could a girl be attracted to other girls? Isn't that wrong?' Louise thought to her self as she put on her school uniform, 'Gah! What are you Thinking Louise! Get a hold of yourself!' she quietly reprimanded herself for the thoughts and images burning into her mind, a minute later she was finished.

Exiting her room and with Ren by her side she walked down to breakfast. After words they went to Louise's first class since Void day was over, this class was on earth magic, Transmutations to be precise. As the class progressed a couple of students (including Louise) were gazing at Ren, (boring Description of Ren's Laser Rifle ahead) she had an elongated rectangle-box thing, it had a 'what Louise thought to be' rifle stock with round holes in it, what looked to be a grip and trigger held the stock and body together. It also had a small triangle type thing attached to the end and it had what looked to be a small (very, VERY! small) crystal between the end of the piece and a hole at the nose end of the gun/rectangle thing.

The most distinguishable part about it were the markings, the drawing was on each side of the rectangle-box thing, at the back of the weapon near the grip it started and as it went forward the shape of what looked to be a dragon appeared. The color was blood red and the snout just touched the nose end of the weapon,

(A/N: just think blood dragon cover from dragon age origins)

the claws rested below it, the dragons mouth was open and spewing fire. Ren pushed a large cylindrical object in the back half of the weapon and pulled back what looked to be a lever of some sort, and the weapon made a noise Louise had never could be able to describe. Ren noticed the students staring at her, "what?" she asked confused, Louise noticed her face blush lightly 'was she embarrassed?' Louise thought and after a few seconds Ren looked straight at her and those stupid images were about to emerge and Louise her self felt a blush start to creep up on her, "I think the teacher just called you" Ren nodded towards the front of the class.

(thank god none of the students noticed what she was doing a few second earlier)

Louise regained her posture and looked to see the teacher beckoning her to complete a Transmutation. Kirche then shot out of her seat, "teacher (why can I be bothered to remember the names of unimportant characters) that's not a good idea! I know your new but you can't let the Zero try, She'll just blow up the class room again!" Louise stared at Kirche, 'how dare she mock me with that tone' she thought as some of the students started to giggle and laugh. "shut it Kir-" Louise started but two red beams 'or lights?' whizzed past her and silenced her and just missed Kirche by an inch (taking some her hair as well), two black scorch marks appeared in the wall where they had hit.

Everyone stared at Ren as she held her box weapon like a musket and was pointing at Kirche. Ren's face was calm, but her voice betrayed her emotions "shut up milk jugs, your irritating me, sit down." Louise unsuccessfully held back a laugh as Kirche's face widened in surprise and quietly sat down. Ren sat back down as well and returned to her normal self 'what is with that personality of hers anyways?' Louise thought as she went to the front of the room, the students were still struck silent after Ren's 'irritated' demonstration, they didn't want to make her mad if that was what she did when she was irritated. Louise chanted the spell, all the students shook them selves out of their stupor and hid under their desks as Louise finished her spell. Her wand glowed in stead of the rocks and a (big surprise) explosion exited the tip, causing dust to scatter in every direction.

Louise got up and looked around the room, mostly intact except for the desk holding the rocks. She spotted Ren at her seat looking down in what looks like shock, but she quickly reverted to her 'normal' self in two seconds. "Ren, why do you act like that?" Louise asked in a demanding tone, they were outside and heading to her next class, "act like what?" Ren asked confused plastered on her face.

"You know! The way you are so childish, curious, friendly, normal. And then when someone insults me or something you turn into a completely different person, you become cold, distant, and you look like you could kill everyone in the room with out a second thought and go on with your life." Louise described her observations, concern in her voice, "oh, I guess that's what happens to a person after being with the NCR and surviving the Wasteland for your whole life" Ren answered distantly and Louise looked at her confused "ENSEEARR" Louise cocked her head at trying to say the words.

"I'll tell you when we are in our-your room" Ren said and for the rest of the day nothing really interesting happened. Ren and Louise went to the room after class, Louise was curious about the World Ren came from, Kirche (Louise couldn't get her out as she always lost to Kirche) and Tabatha were there as well, Kirche also wanted to know about Ren as well and wasn't angry about that comment during the first class.

Tabatha was there because Kirche dragged her there, Louise wondered why those two were friends but shrugged it off. They all were on the end of Louise's bed and Ren was at the front, they were in their night cloths, Tabatha wore a simple night gown that had some designs on it and it was pink, Kirche wore a seductive and somewhat skimpy night gown that did little to hide her figure which she always uses to taunt Louise with, it was purple and almost see through. Louise wore her usual, it was a silk gown that started from her chest to her waist, she was only wearing panties and the gown was see through like Kirche's (maybe a little more) but the part where the straps of her shoulders connected to the rest of the gown was solid all the way around so the middle of her breasts weren't visible (you know what I'm talking about). Ren only had her under wear only, which made Louise a little made and Kirche 'Admired' Ren's breasts and used them as an excuse to taunt Louise, Louise blushed at seeing her Familiar groped by her Arch rival/sometimes friend and told her to stop. Ren was blushing furiously but Louise noticed that she didn't mind, she was still mad at how Kirche was molesting her familiar. Finally she got Kirche to stop by telling her that Ren couldn't tell them about her world if she kept doing that, "oh, all right, Ren dear, you can now tell us about your world" Kirche whispered seductively and Ren blushed harder and coughed nervously. (A/N: you think Kirche knows Ren's a full fledged Lesbian? Leave a comment with your opinion)

THIRD PERSON POV (A/N: new, so tell me if I should continue with these Please! I may just do it with the love scene so...)

The three girls (well, Tabitha was reading, but managed to listen to Ren, Ren still couldn't figure that girl out) listened to her as she talked about the wasteland. After about an hour or so, Kirche spoke up "Oh Ren dear, whats with the scar? Is it from when you were in the wasteland?" "Kirche! Don't ask about personal stuff like that!" Louise snapped at her Rival, part friend (don't ask how that works because I don't know either). Ren looked at Louise and then at Kirche and smiled weakly, "It's alright, this is from when I was scavenging some ruins in a place called new Utah, before I became a courier." she said pointed to the ragged scar across her belly.

Kirche looked curious and asked, "how did it happen?"

Louise wondered how as well but she didn't voice it,

"I was with 7 other prospectors (another term for scavengers) and we had come across what looked like a very large building, my wi- I mean my best friend had insisted to go through it because we wouldn't know what was in it. Money, gold, or tech, so we all went inside"

"Bad Idea?" Tabatha asked as she kept her eyes in her book.

"Yes it was a very bad idea," Ren answered

"how so?" Kirche asked

"we were about half way through, me and my friend were together looking over some books from before the war when we heard the howling..." Ren stopped for a second, she took a breath and continued.

"One of the prospectors we were with had accidentally knocked a book stand down and it broke through a weakened wall...beyond was the one most frightening and deadliest things to come across in the wasteland"

"what was it?" Louise asked, finally speaking up, nervous about what was behind the wall. Ren finally answered, tears forming in her eyes. "It was a nest of death claws..." Louise's eyes widened as sheremembered the time she saw the beast, Kirche knew that what ever a Death claw was, it sounded fierce so she kept quiet as Ren continued her story.

"The others we were with, they noticed as well, we just started shooting at anything that entered the cross hairs of our weapons, but they just kept coming... eventually we were over run and we just ran for it, me and my friend ran for our lives. As did the others, but they weren't fast enough as the death claws descended upon them. "

"Me and my friend didn't look back, we just kept running as we heard the screams and pleas of our friends and fellow prospectors as the death claws ripped into them, they screamed for us to help them... but we didn't and that to was a mistake I would soon regret because as we turned the corner we came face to face with the alpha Death claw, bigger, faster, and more intelligent, the way you can tell them apart is that they have green tinted skin."

"I couldn't react fast enough and in seconds my love jumped in front of me and was torn in half by its claws and I got this scar"

Ren finished and started bawling, covering her face with her hands and she fell into Kirche's arms when offered and started to cried harder. The three girls, even Tabatha were trying to calm the sobbing mess of a familiar, after almost 5 minutes of Kirche stroking Ren's hair and Tabatha (who was almost always quiet and unemotional) was holding Ren's hands in hers.

Derf, who was usually quiet was trying to lift Ren's spirits. The girl finally stopped crying and clung to Kirche and Tabatha and wouldn't let go, "looks like she's asleep, and she doesn't want us to leave, I guess we'll just have to sleep here tonight" Kirche said quietly. Louise was about to tell Kirche to high tail it out of her room, but Was defeated by her own familiar who clung to Kirche and Tabatha like glue. Louise sighed, "fine, you can sleep here" she said defeated, her mother had imposed her rule of steel on her and her sisters and it would set her off to know that A Valliere actually yielded to a Zerbst, the Valliere's mortal enemies and

rivals, They all soon went to sleep.

Ren P.O.V.

Ren woke up early, she got up from her sleeping position and looked around to see Kirche and Tabatha sleeping beside her on the right and Louise slept to the left of her. She got up off the bed silently as two not wake them yet as the sun was barely up, today was the day of Void and after the Incident in the class room (This is a few days from the Mott incident).

She opened the window and was greeted by a cool breeze against her face and chest, she liked not wearing any clothes (Except for panties, I'm not a pervert) from time to time, especially even if she was in the wasteland. Ren looked out to the mountains, admiring the forest past the academy walls and the court inside.

"last night, you said love" Ren jumped in surprise as Tabatha silently walked from behind her, 'how did she get there so fast and silently?' Ren thought to her self as she looked at Tabatha who was now beside Ren and looking at her with curiosity.

"I said that?" Tabatha nodded and Ren sighed again, now she was going to have to reveal her secret to Tabatha as well. "where I'm from I'm called a lesbian" Tabatha looked confused so Ren explained it, "it's a crude term for girls who have interests in other girls romantically and the friend I was talking about was like me, we both loved each other and her death was almost crippling to me."

Tabatha started to put the pieces together and finally understood the pain Ren was going through. Ren was like her, though she wouldn't admit it, (NO P.O.V., BACKGROUND OF Tabatha) Tabatha was interested in girls and she found some one who shared her personality in that respect. After her mother saved her from drinking that mind altering drug, she secluded her self from others and eventually came to this school to advance in her studies of magic.

Tabatha had been interested in other girls for a while but no one shared her feelings, one reason she came to the Tristain Academy was because of what happened at her previous school, some one found out about her liking girls and started to spread rumors. Tabatha rejected these rumors but it got so bad that none of the other female students would allow her to use the girls bath and they said to use the boys bath because she was like them. So she came here to the Academy and became the silent, unemotional, book loving noble she is today because she didn't want a repeat of happened. She then became friends with Kirche for some odd reason, seeing as how they are completely opposite in every way.

(END BACKGROUND, Tabatha P.O.V.)

Tabatha took Ren's hand in her own so only she would understand that she was the same. Tabatha was correct, Ren looked at her and she knew that Ren's eyes told her with out words that Ren understood what she must have been through, and maybe they could be together. But that moment was brief as Kirche woke up, snapping the two girls out of their daze and their hands left each other.

"good morning Tabatha, Ren" Kirche said yawning, completely oblivious of what was transpiring between the two girls. Ren and Tabatha silently sighed in relief and returned the greeting, "admiring the scenery are we" Kirche commented as she got up from the bed, waking up Louise in the process. "Hnguh?" Louise mumbled as she got up drowsy and Ren giggled with Kirche, Louise seemed to remember last night and decided not to chew them out for it.

"Today is the day of void isn't it, I'm going to wander around Louise" Ren stated as she DE-Atomized her casual clothes. The other girls changed into their clothes as well, Kirche persuaded Louise to leave with her (by that I mean chase her after a few insults) and they left the room, leaving Tabatha and Ren.

Ren P.O.V.

After a few silent minutes Tabatha spoke, "are you... interested in someone like me?" Ren looked at the short blue haired girl and sighed lightly. "yes, a little, maybe if I could get to know you better, like how men and women get together, I could like you more. In my world it's called dating, when two people who like each other go out and get to know one another better and hopefully get married. Tabatha, could we see each other more? I feel this may be to fast but I would like to know you better and if it's possible I would like to kiss you, to mark today as our first day together."

Tabatha was unnervingly quiet for a few minutes and nodded slightly "must keep this a secret for the time being" "thank you" Ren whispered as she cupped Tabatha's cheeks in her hands and brought her closer. Both girls blushing, lips nearing, their breathing quickened and before they met, both girls closed their eyes and finally kissed.

THIRD PERSON

Ren took her hands off of Tabatha's cheeks, She then placed her left behind Tabatha's neck and her right on the Blue haired girl's waist and pulled her until their bodies were up against one another. The kiss unfortunately (or fortunately?) turned into a heated make out session between Ren and Tabatha after a minute they pulled away, each one blushing and breathing heavily.

"Sorry, might have gotten a little carried away, just wanted my first kiss in this world to be a little more." Ren apologized and Tabatha shook her head, "no need to apologize, we just need to keep our new love a secret." Ren blinked, never had she heard Tabatha use entire sentences or complete phrases before but she smiled and kissed 'her' blue haired glasses girl again and led her out of the room.

AU: YESYESYESYESYESYES! FINALLY! I GRADUATED AND HAVE FINALLY Updated this story! THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PACIENT! Tell me what ya all think about the new chapter 5! oh and if you thought the little make out scene was too fast, again this is a fan fiction and I will say it as many times as is possible, I thought it was well written and a lot better than the previous version of this chapter. NEXT CHAPTER, SOME ORBITAL DESTRUCTION AND KNEEP CAPPING SO STAY TUNED YOU FAITHFUL READERS OF MINE!


	8. Chapter 6 Familar contest part II

The Courier of Zero

Ch. 6: The Enemy that shouldn't have Been

(Familiar Contest Part II)

Ren was with Tabitha and Louise as they stood in line as the carriages with elegant designs and white groomed horses walked past. The carriages stopped in front of them and a woman with a musket and rapier opened the door, an old man walked out first. Ren thought he might be a adviser or something, after he was out a white gloved hand took the guards hand and the Princess was led out of the Carriage. Ren blinked twice to be sure she wasn't seeing things, but the Princess is probably one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen, besides Tabitha that is. The Princess walked by them and glanced to Louise and smiled, Ren looked between them in curiosity.

At the end of the day Louise and Ren were went back to their room, "have you figured out what your going to do?" Louise asked curiously as Ren stood stone still contemplating her options, after a minute she figured it out. "sing" Ren stated flatly and simply, "sing?" "Yes, sing" "can you sing?" "yes, dear Louise, I can" a Knock on the door stopped Ren from responding "who could that be?" Louise walked to the door. Before she could get to it though the door burst open and a cloaked figure walked through the door and closed it but as soon as she turned around Ren Jammed a .45 in the culprits face and pulled the hammer back.

"take off the hood or your brains decorate the door" Ren ordered calmly but no less threatening. Slowly, the person pulled back the hood revealing the princess. Ren pulled her .45 back and Louise gasped, the conversation from then on was about Louise and Princess Henrietta and how they were childhood friends, well Henrietta said that but Louise just thought she was a playmate, please ignore how wrong that sounded. Ren dosed off during the conversation and thought about how she and Tabitha would be together. That is going to be tough to figure out with out everyone noticing or knowing what was going on. Maybe she should tell Louise... no, she'll just have to talk with Tabitha about it.

The Next Day: The Familiar Exhibition

Louise and Ren walked on to the stage after every one else had gone, "the Final Familar, My Familar Ren will now sing a song from where she came from" Ren walked to the center of the staff, sat down on a stool a took a deep breath

(I DO NOT OWN EUTERPE, ALL LYRICS AND CREDIT GO TO THE ORIGINAL MAKERS AND OWNERS)

"Wild flower blossoming  
I beg of you tell me this so I know too  
Why do people fight?  
They all act as if it's right  
Don't they know  
That's no  
Way to live"

"Valiant flower blossoming  
What can you see?  
When ...you look down on me  
Why can't people say  
That they're sorry for the way  
That they fought  
I thought  
We once could"

"When the sky has cleared  
And rains have passed  
I still won't forget the past  
You are not alone on your own  
I remember you back then  
Trembling in front of me  
Crying deep inside silently"

"When you see loved ones withering  
What do you do with your remaining time  
When your leaves can't speak a word  
And your thoughts cannot be heard  
How do you convey your love"

"Ahh"

"When the summer's sun is hiding and  
Winds are harsh against our backs  
Everything seems to overlap"

"I'll sing in your memory  
All the times you've spent with me  
We've lost your name but I'll sing for you"

Ren Finished the song, the crowd was silent and a few people were crying, Ren got up, bowed and left. Kirche, Louise, and Tabitha were in the side lines and looked to be in awe. Ren smiled and walked over to the three girls. Their moment however was short lived as a crash sounded throughout the castle. "What in the blazes was that!" Ren cried as every one shot up from their seats. "Louise! Where are you Going!" Ren yelled as the pink haired girl started running towards the noise and Ren ran for her. Ren almost ran head first into Louise as she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at a huge golem. It had smashed the side of the building and a figure with a box on its shoulder. The figure looked down at them for a second and then turned and left. "what was that?" Ren questioned no one in particular, "it may have been Foquet" Louise replied as the guards swarmed the area.

Next day Headmasters office

"is this him?" Old Osmand gave Miss Longville's sketch of the Culprit to Ren and Louise, Kirche and Tabitha were there as well, Ren nodded and Osmand gave the picture back. "who would like the honor of catching Foquet the Crumbling Dirt?" the Teachers stood mute and Ren was growing visibly agitated. "I'll do it" Ren finally spoke "but let me make this perfectly clear, I'm not doing this for honor. Where I come from I have a motto, if I do a job, I get payed for it." "well, you were a mercenary then hmm? I'm sure the bounty for Foquet will be suitable" "what the bounty" "3,000 NG (new gold)"

"is that a lot?" Ren asked Louise "Yes that is a lot, you could buy a good sized mansion for that amount." Louise replied, "And I'll bee going to!" Louise shot after two seconds, "Ren is my Familiar so I have to go" she said almost proudly. "I will go to" Kirche replied "can't lose to a Valliere now can I" "I as well" Tabitha said quietly. Osmand looked to the four women and nodded "you teachers should take your students examples, hmm? Very well, Miss Longville, please escort them to the last known location of Foquet" "yes sir, OK you four come with me."

Scene transition

"well this place looks like a dump" Kirche whispered as they scoped out the shack, "OK, Me and Tabitha will go inside, Kirche, stay here and make sure nothing surprises us, Louise, you cover the door after I open it and Tabitha checks for traps" Ren whispered to the group and they sprang into action, Ren opened the door after Tabitha called the all clear and she went inside. Tabitha picked up a box in the center of the room and brought it to Ren, not even two seconds later they heard Louise screaming bloody murder and explosions. "Tabitha come on!" Ren shouted as she De-atomized her Remants power Armor and Gauss Rifle.

At the door way Ren saw Louise dogging a Golem fist while cursing and spouting random spells, it would have been funny had she not been running for her life. Kirche was throwing fire balls at the dirt creation to no prevail as well, Ren raised her Gauss rifle to her shoulder and turned to Tabitha who was next to her "Cover your ears babe" Ren didn't mean for that last part to come out but Tabitha none the less covered her ears and Ren turned back to the Golem. She took aim and fired, a crack of the 2-mm micro fusion cell powered ammunition exploded out of the barrel.

Gravity and seemed to expand and contract at the same time and the shot went silent for 1.342 seconds as it reached the Golem's center then detonated with the same force as pulling 6 G's in a combat jet. The 2-mm round tore through the Golem's center left a hole about 7 feet in diameter, but like the magic, the ground repaired the Golem in 4 seconds flat.

"shit, that sucks!" Ren cursed and began scanning through her weapons list, she past Euclid's C-finder and noticed something strange, she DE-Atomized and and was pleasantly surprised, there was a signal to the Satellite weapon. Tabitha noticed Ren grinning like a mad man and started to get nervous, Ren then took Tabitha's hand and started running. "Tabitha, call Sylpheed!" Ren yelled and Tabitha nodded slightly, she whistled and a couple seconds later Sylpheed darted over the trees and landing where Louise and Kiche were.

When Ren and Tabitha reached them after a lot of dogging Ren took Tabitha by the waste and practically tossed her onto Sylpheed, she did the same with Louise but Kirche got on her own. "wait what about you!" Louise yelled but Ren looked to Tabitha, "Get out of here, in a few seconds this place with be a damn sun! I got it just keep back!" Ren yelled and Tabitha urged Sylpheed into the air, Ren looked back and smiled "just you and me big boy 'snickers' lets just see who wins."

Tabitha POV

Tabitha, Louise, and Kirche looked at the Golem attacking Ren "We have to do something!" Louise yelled, Kirche held onto her so she couldn't jump off. "wait, whats that, in the sky?" Kirche called, all three girls looked to the sky. What they saw were three bright lights moving towards each other, when they connected the girls noticed that the Golem was in the center of it. Then a blinding column of white light burst from the sky and hit the Golem but then expanded, swallowing the Golem in light. After they thought it was over, they were caught completely unprepared for what happened next, the shaft of light detonated with a crushing sound of a sonic explosion. The resulting shock wave tore through their bodies, it felt like they were being violently shook by some unknown force. The shack and some surrounding trees were obliterated and even more were ripped from the ground, Sylpheed was already struggling from the bast but the shock wave was to much and they fell to the ground.

Tabitha jolted upright as Louise shook her, she was covered in blood from cuts and gashes, Kirche wasn't better, Tabitha tried to move but found that her legs were unresponsive. She looked down and why, a large tree had snapped and fell on her legs, keeping her from moving. She looked around and saw Sylpheed on the ground, she had a long bloody gash down her side and her left wing was in a makeshift splint. "Sylpheed!" Tabitha cried but couldn't move to her, "Tabitha, Sylpheed's going to be all right, calm down." Louise said and started looking around, "where's Ren?" Louise asked, worry covered her features, Kirche sighed as she held her bleeding arm "I'm pretty sure she's fine, her armor will keep here safe" just as she said that Ren crunched through the brush, carrying an unconscious Longville. Ren saw Tabitha and started panicking, she let Longville down and rushed over to Tabitha and Louise.

"oh my god, Tabitha! Are you hurt!" Ren crouched down saw Her legs under the tree and closed her eyes "what do we do?" Louise asked, biting her lower lip and looking as distressed as Ren. "I don't know, I don't have the tools to deal with with and Longville's unconscious so we can't use her earth magic and Tabitha's to weak and she close to going into shock."

Tabitha looked down and saw a crimson river pooling under where the tree was and looked to Ren, "R-Ren, I believe I'm bleeding" Ren turned to Tabitha and crawled over to her opposite side where Louise was and looked down to the part under the tree and visibly paled. "no, no no no, God Damn it!" Ren cursed and reached under the Log to lift it up but every time she tried it fell down and Tabitha couldn't hold back the cries of pain. After minutes of trying Ren closed her eye and Louise panicked "can't we do anything for her!" Louise cried and Ren took a breath and answered, "yes, but Tabitha won't be able to walk any more, and it will be very painful-" "It's OK, just do what you need to" Tabitha interrupted and Ren nodded and DE-Atomized a knife looking weapon with teeth along its blade "Louise, I'm going to need you to hold her down and don't argue because we don't have time, Kirche, when I'm through her legs you'll need to Cauterize the wounds with your fire magic, Tabitha I need you to be as still as humanly possible but this will hurt a lot, and I'm going to cover your mouth to muffle your screams" Tabitha nodded and Ren pulled out a heavy cloth and put it in her mouth "shut your mouth tightly so you won't bite your tongue" Ren asked and Tabitha complied.

Ren POV

After Louise took a hold of Tabitha Ren pulled the trigger on the Ripper, a compact chainsaw and the most brutal weapon every conceived by man. The teeth roared to life, "I'm sorry Tabitha" Tabitha could only nod in response and took Ren's hand in hers. The next next few minutes were a blur as Ren used the Ripper to cut through Tabitha's legs, even muffled her screams were intense. After the gruesome deed was over Kirche used her fire to burn Tabitha's wounds closed. Tabitha had fallen unconscious after words from the pain and Ren had given Kirche and Louise shots of Med-X and two Stimpaks each.

After they had gotten Longville's and Tabitha's unconscious bodies on the wagon they came in, Ren put the 'Staff of destruction' on a seat and got in the Drivers seat and took the reigns, Sylpheed had awoken and walked with a limp along side the cart, gazing to it's master. The ride back was silent and when they reached the gates some teachers along with Colbert and Osmand were eagerly awaiting them and hearing of their success, instead they saw three girls, two were in bloody shambles, their clothes were rags and covered in, a silver haired girl with blood drenched armor, a blue dragon limping with a bandage splint over its wing.

The teachers froze in horror at the sight of their students, when they cowardly stepped from the chase, these students did it instead and were completely destroyed for it. Colbert rushed to the cart as Ren got off and grabbed the case holding the staff of destruction, he yelled at the teachers to help him and when they got there they saw an even worse sight, Longville covered in bruises and cuts lay beside Tabitha who had on her left below her knee nothing and her right had almost no leg at all. The teacher paled and one went rushing for water mages. "Longville is Foquet, she had even admitted it" Ren said as the person in question being carted off, Colbert and Osmand looked surprised. "what exactly happened out there?" Osmand asked, afraid to actually know the answer.

Osmand

After ten minutes of retelling the events, Ren sighed, "I'd hate to sound like a complete ass, but can you give me my reward now" Ren said in an almost bland tone, completely indifferent to everything at the moment. Osmand looked to Colbert and he nodded back, Osmand then took out a purse full of 60 NG and a card for the Money swap stations "In this bag is 60 NG and a card, you'll be able to turn in the card at the Money swap stations for the rest of your reward, and it has been authorized by her majesty be her seal on the card" he explained and Ren just nodded "can you show me where Tabitha is, please" "yes, of course, follow the teacher outside and she'll get you there" Osmand said with sadness that such a thing happened to such a bright young girl.

After Ren left he turned to Colbert, "after all my time here has never such a thing happened to one of our students, Ren seemed to be quite worried about Miss Tabitha but I think that there's more going on" Osmand said quietly and Colbert looked towards the doorway. "I'm not sure, but I believe that Miss Ren has feelings for Miss Tabitha, the way she looked when she was asking where to look for Tabitha, I've seen that look a thousand times between young couple just starting out. It was love on an unspoken level, I haven't seen it with two young women before now but I'm sure that's the same look" Osmand thought about it for a few seconds before sighing. "The horror those two must have faced at that moment of life or death, having to put the one you love through such terrifying agony and pain must have just about crushed that girls heart." "yes indeed"

Ren POV

She sat at the window of the medical facility where Tabitha, Louise, and Kirche were sleeping. Even though she was dead tired and the two moons shown brightly, she couldn't sleep. Tears fell as she thought of what she had done, because she used that Orbital satellite Tabitha had been gravely injured and Louise or Kirche hadn't fared better. "why are you crying" Ren looked to the voice and Tabitha was looking at her. Ren walked over and sat on the bed next to Tabitha, "because it's my fault, if I didn't use that stupid weapon then you wouldn't have been hurt-" Tabitha cut her off with her finger to Ren's lips, "not your fault, we hadn't gotten away fast enough" "but-" "Shh, not your fault" Tabitha said again with more force. Ren leaned against Tabitha and kissed her lightly. They both fell back onto the bed, Ren slowly climbed over Tabitha and, resting on top of her, kissed her. It was gentle and loving and unlike before it wasn't fast but slow and steady.

Kirche POV

Little did Ren know was that Louise and Kirche had awoken, Kirche smiled softly, happy that her only friend had found someone in her even if it was another woman, Kirche looked to Louise who looked like she wanted to say something but Kirche shook her head and silenced her. Louise looked to have caught the message and turned away to go back to sleep. Kirche felt like she was invading on her friends special moment but it made her happy because her only Friend, Tabitha, was finally connecting to someone. A Woman who cared for her, loved her, and respected her for who she was, Kirche wondered when she would find that person, girl or man she didn't think that it mattered anymore.

Looking at Tabitha and Ren made her feel that if she could find comfort and love with another woman then she might be able to as well, mainly because all the boys are sniveling hormone driven Idiots. Kirche didn't feel this way before, she was taught to find a man that filled her desires, she didn't feel there was to be love, but seeing this display of affection and love and understanding, Kirche now knew there was more to romance than just sex and lust. She now just had to find the right person.

AU: THEIR EATING HER, THEN, THEIR GOING TO EAT ME! OH MY GOOOOD!

OH MY GOD I'm done with this chapter, my longest chapter EVER. If your in shock, I don't blame you after what the heck just happened, told ya I won't be following the actual canon (or what ever ya call it) but in other news I am actually happy how this chapter turned out, the sad moments, and the love that was shared at the end. For the Familiar Exhibition I was going to have Ren do a comedy segmant but i suck at comedy so she sang Euterpe from Guilty Crown instead, if ya liked it then post a review my faithful reader of mine!

On an unrelated note I have just finished the last book in the Sword of truth series called CONFESSOR. Very epic ending to such an epic story, and this my readers is the very Epitome of the Definition of EPIC. If you have at least watch the show then you should know a twentieth of what I'm talking about, why I say that is because that the show doesn't even come close in any proportion of the book. I suggest that you read the book to get the full Epicness of the Sword of truth series and truly love the characters and creations.


End file.
